iDon't Know Why It Happens
by Ireland23
Summary: Cuddling? Since when did Sam let people touch her? And since when was Freddie brave enough to poke an angry bear? Chapter Five uploaded!*warning- Assertive Freddie has entered the building!*
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Hey guys, just wanted to take a moment to say that Sam and Freddie might seem out of character in this one, but they're supposed to. Ha-ha They've transitioned into a comfortable hateship without even realizing it and everyone else seems to notice except them. In their minds…they still loathe one another, but every time they turn around…they're being affectionate without intending to. Once it's pointed out, they'll have to face their feelings for one another or figure out how to stop it from happening :)**_

"Hey, have you seen Carly?" Sam asked as she slammed the front door and meandered up to the kitchen counter of the Shay's home.

"Yeah, she ran off with Gibby somewhere." Freddie was sitting at the counter, puttering around on the computer. He rubbed a hand through his shaggy hair shrugged at the blonde hair demon, who didn't really seem demon-like anymore.

They'd always fought like cats and dogs. Sam was the ferocious bull dog whose bite really _was_ as bad as her bark, while Freddie took on the role of the tiny kitten with no hope of escape. Something had changed in their odd hateship. Freddie still maintained that Sam loathed him with a white hot hatred, but he- for some inexplicable reason - seemed to be at her beck and call. It wasn't the same sickeningly doting way he'd followed Carly around in their younger years. He'd long ago grown out of puppy-_like_ with his raven haired friend.

Freddie had matured and Sam didn't seem to have the same strong compunction to rough him up until he cried. Don't be fooled, there were times that he would say something "nub-like" and she'd have no choice but to flick him on the forehead or smack him upside the head, but she refrained from attempting to dislocate his extremities.

Unless he really irked her.

He seemed to always know what Sam needed and made himself available according to her needs. Similarly, many of their friends had noticed Sam's aversion to affection seemed to disappear. She wasn't lovey-dovey like Carly, hanging on any boy who'd give her a second look. But with Freddie, she didn't seem to mind the closeness that he offered once in a while.

"What the chiz? She told me to meet her over here and she ran off with the Gibster?" Sam slumped back toward the living room and flopped down on the sofa. She let out a contented sigh as Freddie followed close behind and settled in beside her.

"Ah, she'll be back soon, Sam." He smirked, his arm resting along the back of the sofa.

"What was so important anyway?" She turned to glance at her sometimes nubby friend. He'd gotten kind of cute in recent months. Okay, _okay._ He'd always been kind of cute, but he'd certainly filled out.

"No clue, she told me to come over too." When he shrugged in typical Freddie fashion, he subconsciously let his arm rest around Sam's shoulder, pulling her gently against his side. Neither seemed to notice the gesture or find the behavior odd. It felt nice, it felt comfortable, it felt…_right._

Sam yawned, letting her head fall to the side and rest against Freddie's newly strong chest and shoulder. His hand smoothed down her arm and came to rest on her flat stomach as he searched for _Girly Cow_ on the TV.

"Long day, Puckett?" He wasn't even aware that as he concentrated on surfing the channels, his fingers tucked beneath the hem of her tank top and traced small circles on the warm skin of her stomach.

"Aren't they always, Benson?" She murmured, blankly staring at the flicking channels. She'd had more than a long day. Not one, not two, but _three_ of her teachers had given her detention. Staying so late after school had really put a damper on her plans to veg out with Carly.

"Hmm." He nodded, settling on a sham-pow infomercial. "This guy is such a nub."

"Relative of yours?" She smirked, but didn't have enough energy to elbow him in the ribs or smack him in the forehead like she normally would have.

"Oh hush." He wasn't really in the mood to fight or argue, he'd had a long day too. His fingers, still caressing her stomach, seemed to have a mind of their own. He didn't know how they ended up like this or _why_ they ended up like this. But lately, if they were in the same vicinity, it just _happened._

And he didn't want to think about why. If he just pretended that it was normal, it would _be_ normal.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Carly amended as she skipped in, holding a bag in her hand. "Gibby and I…_what_ are you doing?" She quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

This was odd.

Really odd.

Sam hadn't been a _mean_ to Freddie lately and she'd been happy for that. She hated when her two best friends were at each other's throats.

But cuddling? Since when did Sam let people touch her? And since when was Freddie brave enough to poke an angry bear?

"Sup Carls?" Sam ignored the question, assuming Carly was talking about her atrocious posture again. Would her raven haired friend ever realize that she was not a princess and would not act like one?

"Back so soon? Figured Gibby would have drug you all over town" Freddie commented idly as he pushed his body back against the sofa and stretched his arms. His right arm came back down to rest around Sam again casually, as if it wasn't as weird as seeing pigs flying around the apartment.

Carly stood there in Shock, opened mouthed and pointing at Freddie's hand that was now rested on Sam's outer thigh. His digits gently moved across the denim of her jeans in an absent motion.

"You…what? I…just…" Carly's brain was having a terrible time processing the oxymoron in front of her.

"What is wrong with you?" Sam sat up, pulling out of Freddie's light hold. He didn't seem to notice. He was focused on the episode of _Girly Cow_ that had just come on.

"You're cuddling with Freddie!" Carly finally spit the words out. "That's _weird!_ You hate each other, remember?"

"We were not cuddling." Sam chuckled at the thought. Her and the nub? Cuddling? Well that just have her the skeevies thinking about it. No. They loathed each other. Well, not really loathed, but he _was_ her punching bag and he was afraid of her. She smiled at the thought. "I do a lot of things to Benson, but cuddling isn't one of them."

"You SO were!" Carly stormed into the kitchen. Why was she so upset anyway? It wasn't like _she_ liked Freddie. He was her friend, her buddy. Sure, he'd become extremely attractive in the recent months, but she liked a different type of guy. She didn't want a nice guy. She wanted a bad boy, one she had to work for his attention. She liked feeling like she was special for conquering a guy like that.

Sam lunged across Freddie to grab one of Spencer's works of 'art' off the end table and chucked it in Carly's direction, purposely missing her. "Say that again and Mamma's gonna get real mad!"

"Aw come on Sam, I can't see!" Freddie pushed on her back, pressing her down across his lap so he could engross himself back into his favorite show. He wasn't paying attention to what the girls were shrieking about. Probably some hot guy that he didn't want to hear about.

Sam flailed against him and finally got off of his lap. She turned and glared at him as he continued to toss pieces of pop corn in his mouth and watch the TV. Sam's face turned red. _Had_ they been cuddling?

"I'm just saying…you two looked awfully cozy. Is there something I should know?" Carly put her hand on her hip as Sam joined her in the kitchen.

"I had three consecutive detentions today. I was tired and he's obviously in his own little nub world." She gestured to Freddie who was animatedly laughing at whatever nonsense was happening on the show. "It _won't_ happen again." She nodded her head in affirmation.

It _couldn't_ happen again.

They were frenemies.

He was there purely to make her day a little brighter by letting her torture him in various ways.

Then why had it felt so right?

So natural?

Sam's stomach knotted. Could she subconsciously have feelings for the nub?

_**So, what'd you guys think? Worth continuing? If not…let me know and I'll work on something else :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You guys have been so kind with all of the reviews. They totally made my day!:) **_

_**Enjoy!**_

"I'm missing lunch for this, ya know." Sam huffed, walking up to Carly's locker. Ever since Carly had called her out on the whole _cuddling-with-a-nub_ fiasco, she'd been in a perturbed mood.

"This is important, Sam." Carly shut her locker and gave Sam an exasperated look. "It's Gibby's birthday this weekend and he just laid it on me in homeroom that he just _knows_ whatever _we_ have planned was going to be _epic."_ Carly annunciated specific words to show the magnitude of their dilemma and grabbed Sam by the collar of her jean jacket. "In case you're off in _HAMland _somewhere right now… I thought you might want to know…WE HAVE _NOTHING_ PLANNED!" Carly yelled in desperation.

Sam pried Carly's manicured hands off of her collar, taking a deep breath to remind herself that Carly was her best friend and she should not break the aforementioned hands for touching her. Instead, she leaned against her locker and rolled her eyes. "And this affects me… how?"

"Ugh, are you even listening to me?" Carly sighed in frustration.

"Every other word or so." Sam commented, still a little persnickety over the fact that she was missing lunch. "Why don't you get The Nub to help you plan it?" It was true, Sam called lots of people nub and nubbish, but she reserved the title of _The_ Nub for Freddie.

"Come on, Sam. You've got to help me think of something." Carly ran a hand over her face.

"Fine, why don't we drop him off in the middle of the woods someplace, naked and slathered in honey? Could be kind of fun to see if he makes it back home." Sam said seriously and then rolled her eyes at Carly's glare. "_What_? We'd give him Freddie's camera. It would be like wilderness survival camp…only more fun for me." She grinned.

"Sorry I'm late and _what's_ more fun for you?" Freddie asked, as he bopped up toward his two best friends. He didn't bother to let Sam answer before he asked his next question. "Who's getting severely maimed?" Someone must be, if it was fun for Sam.

"Gibby." Sam smirked dreamily at the thought.

"Sam's cranky and I need help planning something spectacular for Gibby's birthday and no one will help me!" Carly had always been one for dramatics, but Freddie and Sam both loved her for it.

"Okay, Okay, calm down." Freddie said evenly as he fished around in his backpack. "One catastrophe at a time." He smiled and handed Sam a sandwich wrapped in cafeteria cellophane. He saw her questioning look and amended with, "Eat it, it's ham."

"How did you know…?" Sam trailed off. How did the nub know she'd be hungry? Well, it _was_ lunchtime, she rationalized. And well, she was always hungry. Was he late because he stopped to get her food?

"I don't know. I just did." He shrugged and turned his attention to a gaping Carly. "Now, when do you want to do this whole Gibby's extravaganza thing?"

"What is going on between you two?" Carly ignored the question and pointed her finger between Freddie who looked confused and Sam who had a mouth full of Freddie's sandwich.

"What do you mean?" Freddie was perplexed. Had he missed something?

"You were _late_ so you could buy Sam lunch because you _somehow _knew she'd be hungry?" Carly flailed her arms around as if she'd just found out that Freddie had orchestrated a hostile takeover. "You're never late for anything!"

Freddie leaned back against the set of lockers where Sam was intently listening to him getting reamed out and enjoying her ham all at the same time.

"Uh…" He tilted his head to the side in thought. How _had_ he known? He didn't consciously make the decision to get Sam food. Carly had sent a mass text saying to meet her by her locker at lunch and he'd just assumed that Sam would be in rare form without her daily dose of Ham. He'd just _done _it. He didn't know _why._

"Never mind!" Carly was pacing now. "I'll deal with you two and your weirdness later. We _need_ to figure something out for Gibby ASAP!" She was still pacing and she didn't miss the amused look that Sam and Freddie shared over her obsessive behavior. "Think, people! Think!"

"I already gave my opinion." Sam said seriously, swallowing the last of her Ham.

"We are not kidnapping Gibby and dropping him off in the woods to be mauled by a bear." Carly huffed. Why couldn't she just have normal friends?

"How about an angry possum? Or a rabid raccoon?" Sam offered.

"NO!" Carly covered her face with her hands.

"Wait, wait." Freddie said calmly. "I think she might have something there."

"_Excuse_ me?" Carly moved a few of her fingers so she could peek out to look at her friends.

"No, no." Freddie unhooked his hands from his pockets and waved his hands defensively. "Not the mauling by an angry animal part." He smiled, glancing between the two girls. "The woods part." He nodded, as if Carly should need no further explanation.

"Let me get this straight." Carly was on the brink of a cranial meltdown. "You want to take Gibby and drop him off in the middle of the woods and yell 'Happy freakin' Birthday'?"

Freddie's smile faded. Why would he want to do that to his buddy?

"No, The Nub wants to take him camping, Carls." Sam rolled her eyes as if anyone would have deduced the same conclusion. She didn't see Carly's incredulous look because she was busy rummaging through Freddie's backpack for fat cakes.

"Yeah." Freddie nodded, glad that someone had understood him.

"Great, now you two have telepathy." Carly's hands were once again flailing.

Freddie and Sam gave her a puzzled look in unison.

Was Carly in the twilight zone? What had become of her life? Nothing was as it was supposed to be.

"Did someone say camping?" Pete asked as he walked up to the iCarly trio.

"Nope." Freddie said tersely and shook his head. He really loathed that guy, but he couldn't put his finger one _why_.

"Freddie!" Carly knitted her eyebrows. Freddie was never unnecessarily mean. She turned her attention to Pete. "Yeah, we were thinking of taking Gibby Camping for his birthday." She smiled sweetly.

"Sweet!" Pete said as he looked past Carly and focused on Sam. He'd been trying to get a date with her since, well since he could remember. This year was _the_ year. He was going to conquer Sam Puckett. Something no guy had ever been able to do. "My uncle has a registered campsite about a half hour from here. He wouldn't charge us to use it." His smile was sly.

It didn't escape Freddie's attention that he'd used the word _us_ or that his eyes had been roving over Sam's features since he'd arrived.

"Seriously? You'd do that for us?" Carly beamed.

"Sure. What are friends for?" He was steadily staring at Sam as she grumbled about Freddie only having 3 fat cakes in his bag.

Carly squealed in excitement; things were looking up.

"Are you coming, Sam?" Pete asked hopefully.

Freddie groaned in annoyance. God, this guy was such a bothersome nub.

"ShooshYeah." Sam said, her mouth full of the third fat cake she'd confiscated from Freddie. "It was my idea."

"It was _Freddie's_ idea." Carly corrected.

"Whatevs." Sam shrugged and tugged on Freddie's hand as started off toward their next class. She waved dismissively at Carly and Pete. "Come on Freweina; walk me to class while I bask in the glory that _is_ Sam Puckett."

Freddie went willingly, still inwardly grumbling about Pete's unabashed self insertion on their trip. He couldn't shake it. The guy just really rubbed him the wrong way. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that when Sam tugged on his hand he'd fluidly linked their fingers together.

It wasn't until they reached their classroom and Sam tugged her hand free that he realized what he'd done.

First he'd fed her.

Then he'd held her hand.

All. The. Way. To. Class…

In front of witnesses!

He felt his forehead as he took his seat next to the blonde haired demon.

That had to be it. He had some rare disease and these peculiar happenings were the side effects.

There was no other excuse.

Unless…

Freddie gulped and watched as Sam wrestled a cup of pudding away from Gibby. He smirked as she ate the chocolaty treat triumphantly.

Nah. It _had_ to be the disease.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this one. It was fun to write! Let me know what you thought!:)**_

_**Oh also, do you guys prefer Carly with Griffin or Gibby?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow guys, thanks for all the wonderful comments. I totally appreciate all of them. As for the Cibby/Criffin debate. There were so many for Cibby and almost just as many for Criffin. I've decided to bring both boys along for the journey. I figure it'll give us some conflict :) Whichever one Carly ends up with in the fic, I promise to have her with the other guy in my next story. Yay! Everyone wins. ha-ha**

**Also, I'm sorry for the delayed update. My summer Grad classes started up and I have a wicked teacher who bestowed me with massive amounts of homework. Ha-ha Chapter 4 is nearly finished though :)**

"Spencer, we don't have any more room!" Carly chided her elder brother, who quite often didn't seem like much of an _elder_. "You can't bring your banjo!" She huffed as he purposely ignored her and attempted to cram said banjo into the back hatch of the mini van that Socko's grandmother had loaned him for the trek into the forest. "You don't even know how to play it!"

"Do you hear something Gibby?" Spencer feigned confusion as he stood on the sidewalk next to the van and knitted his eyebrows. "Is that the sound of a little girl who is going to be left home alone all weekend for _LYING_?" He screamed the last word in typical Spencer style and glared at his baby sister.

"Arrggh!" Carly groaned and stomped away from a grinning Gibby. He always did enjoy Shay repartee. She made her way around the van and opened the middle door. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw the scene in front of her. Freddie brought new meaning to the phrase 'not a happy camper'.

"Oh yeah man, it's gonna be_ totally_ awesome!" Pete exclaimed to Sam in that trademark voice that made him sound slightly dense if you asked Freddie. All three teens were sitting on the middle bench seat. Sam was seated directly behind the driver's seat, Freddie was brooding in the middle and Pete was smushed at his other side. Spencer's belongings flooded the van and Carly was suddenly thankful she'd called shotgun.

"I dunno." Sam shrugged. "I hope they brought enough ham." She turned her attention to Carly and sighed. "Is Spencer ready yet? Mamma's feeling cramped."

Before Carly could answer, Spencer hopped in the driver's seat and began obnoxiously beeping the exceptionally loud horn. "Hurry up _Gibby_ and _Carly_ we don't have all day!" He scolded, as if he hadn't been the one holding everyone up for hours.

Carly watched as Gibby climbed in the back of the van, squishing in between all of Spencer's earthly possessions as well as their tent. She sighed and walked around to the front passenger seat.

This was going to be a long trip.

*x*x*x*x*x*x

Two hours and three illegal u-turns later, Spencer was finally headed in the right direction. Carly took her ear-buds out and switched off her music. She was confused by her surprisingly quiet surroundings. Spencer was gripping the steering wheel with brutal force and staring intently at the road. She turned to look in the back and saw that Gibby was contorted around Spencer's banjo, snoring softly. She smirked; he was kind of adorable when he drooled.

Her eyes shifted to the middle seat and she immediately noticed Pete. His head was tilted and his mouth was slack. She idly wondered if Sam knew he was interested in her romantically or if she'd missed the blatant signals he'd been throwing her way. Her gaze wandered over to Freddie and her eyes popped open wide in surprise. Sam's blonde hair cascaded over his t-shirt clad chest and her hand was sleepily curled at his hip. Freddie flexed in his sleep and wound his arm tighter around Sam's small frame. His free hand moved on top of hers, his thumb unconsciously stroking the back of her hand before coming to a comfortable rest.

"So weird." Carly whispered and then quickly moved back around in her seat and turned her music up louder than normal.

*o*o*o*o*o

Freddie groaned in his sleep, cuddling closer to the warmth that seemed to be surrounding him. He breathed in, relishing the unique aroma of strawberries, ham and a hint of vanilla. His eyes popped open because only one person smelled of such things.

_Puckett._

_The bane of his existence._

He looked down, focusing on her soft hand that now clutched his bicep in her dreamy state. Before he thought about what he was doing, he reached out and brushed her hair away from her porcelain cheek.

"My God, she's beautiful." He murmured, forgetting they weren't alone. He let one of her golden curls spiral around his index finger and enjoyed the soft puffs of her warm breath that warmed his chest through his shirt.

"What did you say?" Pete asked, looking disapprovingly at the way Sam was wrapped around Freddie.

Freddie's face turned red and he wasn't sure if it was from anger that Pete had caught him or jealously that Pete was so interested in Sam.

Just as Freddie was about to finally tell Pete to buzz off, Spencer slammed his sneaker down on the brake. Bouncing like a child who'd just arrived at Disney World, Spencer yelled boisterously "We're here! We're here!"

"What the chiz?" Gibby yelled as he tumbled into the floor with a thud.

Jarred by Spencer's erratic driving, Sam gripped Freddie tighter and Freddie found himself wrapping her more snuggly in his arms.

She looked up at him, her eyes still sleepy and her hand still warmly gripping his arm. His head instinctively dipped, his lips drifting closer to hers. His eyes dilated as her soft, pink tongue darted out to moisten her surely pliant lips. His hand slid up her back and gently cupped the back of her neck in preparation to pull her closer and cover her mouth with his.

"WAHOOO!" Spencer yelled, starling them as he jumped out of the van and slammed the door in excitement.

They flinched, pulling away from one another. Sam cleared her throat, unable to meet Freddie's gaze as she gathered her bag. Freddie shook his head in an effort to clear the sensuous thoughts that were clouding his brain.

Was he really just about to kiss Sam? In front of everyone?

He must have been overtired, he thought. He'd concluded that his earlier assumption of a deadly affliction was not the cause of his new bizarre behavior. He felt fine. Actually, he felt better than fine. He was happier than he'd been in a long time. Although, he'd been staying awake at night, unable to fall asleep. Yes, severe exhaustion had to be to the only explanation for the nonsensical things he was doing. Things like attempting to lock lips with his fair haired ham fiend. He rubbed a palm over his face and sighed. If that was true, why did he feel so disappointed when she got out of the van and followed Carly toward the campsite?

He sat alone in the van, pressing his fingers against his lips in thought.

Why was she suddenly stirring such emotions within him? Why did his body instinctually seek the comfort of hers? Why did he suddenly notice every detail about her flawless features? The smell of her hair? The way she crinkled her nose right before she body slammed someone?

Perhaps a side effect of sleep deprivation was heightened attention to detail, he reasoned.

But then it happened, something he couldn't explain away with insane hypothetical scenarios.

He snarled and clenched his fist as he looked out the window and saw Pete chasing Sam around the empty campsite. She was giggling and gripping Carly's shoulders in an attempt to use her as a human shield.

He whipped open the door and then hoisted his backpack over his shoulder before slamming the door shut again.

Freddie may not have understood his sudden need to be near Sam or the feelings she evoked in him, but there was one thing that he was absolutely certain of.

If Pete touched her one more time, he was going to snap him in half.

**Sooo, what'd y'all think? I'm sorry if this seemed like a filler chapter, but I felt like I needed a little more substance before I jumped right into the camping scenes. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mike2101: I agree! It's been how long since the ilost my mind promo aired? And I'm still a giddy mess! I really and truly hope that it's not all smoke and mirrors and we actually get a legitimate Seddieship on the show! Ha-ha Thank you for such detailed reviews :)**_

_**And thank you to everyone else who has taken the time to read this fic; I genuinely appreciate each and every review :)**_

_**So, on another note, sometimes the characters take on a life of their own and I'm not responsible for their shenanigans. I have to say, Assertive Freddie seems to have written himself in to my story and despite my repeated attempts, he wouldn't tone it down. *evil grin* ha-ha**_

"My butt itches." Gibby complained. "These bugs are eating me alive." He swatted at his arm as he stood by the bonfire. It was nearly 10:30 PM and his Birthday was already starting to bite as much as the blood suckers marring his skin.

"You said camping was a great idea, don't be a party pooper." Carly smiled up at him as she sat by the fire, across from Freddie.

"I said it was a good idea because Sam has offended every business owner within a 10 mile radius of home." He rolled his eyes, spraying on bug repellent. "We can't go anywhere without a scene. The middle of the woods seemed like the only place we could take her." He shot Carly his best 'Uh…Duhhh' look and then continued swatting bugs that didn't seem to be bothering anyone but him.

"Do you _WANT_ me to give you another atomic wedgie?" Sam threatened from inside the tent, only peeking her head out. Her blonde spirals framed her face and Freddie's fingers itched rake through their silky strands.

"At least maybe then his butt would stop itching." Freddie commented with a smirk, clasping his hands together in an attempt to keep his fingers from leading him over to her.

"I heard that, Nub!" She spat, huffing loudly in exasperation.

"Um, I _said_ it loud." He called back, not really sure why he was trying to antagonize her.

He kind of liked her all riled up, though he wasn't sure why. He was usually vehemently against violence. Unless of course it involved Neville or _Pete_. Yeah, he admittedly wouldn't mind hearing about Pete being maimed. He smirked at the thought and then immediately scowled. As long as Sam wasn't doing the maiming! Freddie didn't like the thought of her hands anywhere near Pete.

When Sam was riled up…she usually resorted to physical violence…and physical violence was better than nothing physical at all.

Yeah, he definitely wouldn't mind something Physical with one, Samantha Puckett.

Sam came stomping out of the tent, clad in Freddie's t-shirt and a pair of boxers. She'd been trying to nap, but with all the nubish yapping going on, Mamma wasn't getting any sleep.

"I will snap you like a twig!" Sam's voice brought him back from his less than innocent thoughts of her affinity of solving arguments _physically._

"Oh, go ahead and try." Freddie wasn't quite finished rolling his eyes when all of the air in his lungs whooshed out with a loud "Oomph!". Sam had somehow managed to gracefully tackle him to the ground, feats no other girl would be able to simultaneously manage. How she made it around the fire pit, pivoted between a still standing Gibby, a sprawled out Pete and Carly, who was perched on the ground, Freddie wasn't sure. What he did know was that even though she was currently trying to dismember his body, the full weight of her slight form lying on top of him more than made up for her anger issues.

"Should we help him?" Gibby asked idly, his hands in his pockets, not making the slightest move to intervene.

"Oh. Sam. Don't. Fighting is bad." Carly said, her voice monotone, conveying that she really didn't care that Sam was attempting to pull Freddie's extremities from his body. She knew nothing anyone did would calm Sam down until she finished her tantrum. Carly looked pointedly up at Gibby, a smirk fixed upon her full lips.

"Well, you tried." He shrugged, returning her smile.

"I'll get her." Pete said with his voice full of conviction. He scurried over and attempted to pull Sam off of Freddie and a slimy smile graced his lips as he felt the swell of her soft curves beneath his finger tips.

Before any one could even attempt to predict what was about to happen, Sam pivoted in her straddling position above Freddie and punched Pete square in the jaw with a loud 'pop'. He hit the dusty earth with a dramatic thud and everyone fell silent.

Even the crickets seemed to stop their melodic chirping.

Carly was the first to rush to Pete's aid. She gently slapped the side of his face, eliciting a groggy moan from him.

Freddie yelped as Sam let her full weight rest on his hips. She was shooting Carly a sheepish smile. She hadn't meant to knock Pete out, but he'd snuck up on her and she was in the middle of…

Freddie took Sam by surprise and flipped her over so he was hovering over her on his knees. His thighs held her hips in place and he clasped her wrists in a vice like grip. When he gazed down, a groan threatened to erupt from low in his chest as he drank in the sight of what she was wearing. "Do you have my clothes on?" He asked and his mouth was suddenly dry, knowing full well she certainly had hijacked his clothing.

And, inexplicably, he _liked_ that she had.

He couldn't formulate exactly why he liked it, but the proof was in the form of a pleasurable shiver that zinged from the tips of his fingers, soared through his broad chest and resonated low in his hips with a burn that he could only describe as bitter sweet.

Sam's raspy, breathless voice brought him out of his thoughts, "You can't expect me to pack my own clothes, Freddumb. I was busy." She huffed, still fighting against his grip.

Unconsciously, Freddie tightened his grip on her wrists and clenched his thighs around her hips. He rocked against her ever so slightly; the needing pull of his body to press against hers far exceeded his awareness of where they were or what she was supposed to be to him.

"CARLY!" Spencer whaled from inside the spacious tent. "_WHERE _is my 2 in 1, handy, dandy flashlight/tooth brush?" He flailed as he exited the tent, not even flinching as he saw Freddie practically making love to Sam with his clothes on. He didn't even bother to question why Pete was out cold or why Gibby was casually scratching his buttocks with a wand that was meant for roasting marshmallows.

"Spence…" Carly started.

"Gingivitis is NOT something to be taken lightly." Spencer huffed. _Teenagers! _He dramatically stomped back inside the tent in search of his plaque fighter/ night illuminator. "Maybe it's with my banjo and hand-warmers…" The teens heard him mumble to himself and then they heard the unmistakable sound of Spencer's gratuitous amount of belongings being shifted around.

Freddie turned his attention back to Sam and he was suddenly aware of what position they were in. He was painfully conscious of how soft and pliant she was beneath him. It didn't escape his attention how the skin of her wrists felt like silk in his rough grasp.

And her eyes, oh man, her eyes. She was gazing up at him and he was fairly certain that the fiery spark that flashed in her blue orbs wasn't irritation or any variation of that particular emotion. She was enjoying this new found closeness as much as he was.

Oh man, was he enjoying it!

He loosened his grasp on her wrists and let his thumbs sooth over the light pink marks his tight hold had left in its wake. He took a deep breath and shifted slightly to move down her still form. She was just staring at him wide-eyed, her sweet breath puffing out in tiny spurts. His head dipped as he supported himself on his palms, which were strategically placed on either side of her head.

This was it. He knew he was insane. She was Samantha Puckett, for goodness sake! She was his archenemy. Well, okay, Neville was collectively their archenemy, but that was beside the point! Sam was his friend he shouldn't have wanted to kiss her!

And, he _definitely_ wanted to kiss her. More than that, he desperately wanted to know if she was as much of a firecracker under him as she had been when she was lunging at him in a furry.

He felt her gasp-he didn't just hear it- he actually _felt_ it as his lips moved closer. Her eyes fluttered shut and he breathed in that familiar scent that was Sam Puckett.

A gargling noise and a hoarse groan of Sam's name had both Freddie's and Sam's eyes shooting open and looking in the direction of Pete. His head Cradled in Carly's lap, he coughed melodramatically and whispered Sam's name again.

Freddie gulped as he realized how – uh…-provocative his current position was. He gave Sam one last fleeting gaze, which conveyed every emotion that was thrumming through his entire being and then pushed off of her, reaching out a hand to help her up as well.

Sam brushed a shaky hand over her face once she was to her feet and blushed under Carly's knowing stare. She cleared her throat and couldn't quite meet Pete's jealous gaze. "Sorry for uh…" she shoved her hands in her pockets and tapped the toe of her shoe in the sand. "…you know…for punching you in the head." She pouted slightly and Freddie wasn't sure if it was because she'd been caught willingly beneath him or because Sam really hated admitting she was wrong about anything.

Either way, he felt that undeniable pang of jealously that coiled in his gut as he watched Sam apologize to Pete.

He shook his head.

He had to get this absurd need to be pressed against Sam at every imaginable pressure point out of his system. Even as he tried to talk himself out of it, he began to wonder how it would feel to have her undivided attention as his lips languidly explored hers and his hands found purchase on her incredible curves.

Quite possibly earth-shattering, he supposed.

"I'm gonna walk down to the lake." Sam announced, still visibly shaken. Why was Freddie getting to her? They'd wrestled on a daily basis since she'd known him. She was used to the bickering, fighting and calling each other names.

But never in her life had she felt his chorded muscles move against her the way they just had. Goosebumps formed on her skin as she remembered the way his sharp exhale of breath had made her own chest constrict as he leaned down, making her believe he was going to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

"I'll come with you!" Pete offered, a little too forwardly.

"No!" Sam called back, just as quickly. "I mean, no, you need to rest and I'm sorry, again for knocking you out." She added in an effort to placate him. She needed time to think, without Pete fawning all over her. "Gibby's bug spray is giving me a headache." She crinkled her nose-rather cutely if you asked Freddie- and then smiled as Gibby puffed his chest out triumphantly. "I'll be back in a few."

Sam walked away, leaving a confused Carly, a somber Pete, an itchy Gibby, a clueless Spencer – who was now trying to figure out how to use the flashlight and toothbrush function simultaneously, to no avail- behind.

And there stood Freddie, watching her retreating figure with so many tangible emotions that he couldn't even begin to separate or even name them all.

What he could articulate, though, was that there had to be a solution to sate his intense state of captivation with Sam.

He was going to find the anecdote, even if it killed him.

Knowing her, it probably would.

He smirked and took his seat by the fire and began to formulate a plan…

**So, Apparently Assertive Freddie is also Cliffhanger Freddie and I completely blame him for the end of this chapter :) ha-ha **

**What'd y'all think?**

**What to look for next time: Griffin shows up! Freddie and Sam have some **_**interesting**_** moments. And Spencer does more than brush his teeth and proves himself a hindrance to Seddie lovin'. :)**

**It's 2:00 AM here, so hopefully now that this is posted, Assertive Freddie will finally let me sleep :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, I had this chapter completely finished the same day that I posted the last chapter and my computer decided to wipe out all of my files :( **_

_**I was too frustrated to work on it until now. But after some sulking and a few episodes of Big Time Rush (In the slightly altered words of Sam Puckett: Those boys really get me going! Ha-ha) I've done my best to recreate what I originally wrote.**_

_**I apologize for any typos. When my computer crashed, the dictionary in my word processor was wiped out too. Editing by eye kind of sucks the fun out of my life. Just saying. **_

_**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You guys are so awesomely amazing for the reviews! I read and appreciate each and every one of them :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Also, ThereWillBeSeddie…I just have to say, I love your penname!**_

"_Ahem_." Gibby strategically cleared his throat, flopping down next to Freddie around the campfire.

Freddie, palm covering his forehead in embarrassment, glanced up at his widely grinning buddy. "Don't start." He shook his head, already noticing the mischievous glint in Gibby's eyes.

"Ah come on, I was nice..." Gibby held his hands up, palms out in a mock peace-making manner. "I gave you like ten minutes to simmer down before I even came over here to bug the chiz out of you." As he spoke, he couldn't control his laughter and Freddie just groaned in response.

"It was nothi-" Freddie started, but Gibby wacked him on the side of the head.

"Um, you nearly ravished Sam in front of one…" Gibby pointed to Carly who was still attempting to console Pete. He then pointed at Pete who was still melodramatically milking his 'injury', "two…" Gibby gestured toward the tent where Spencer could be heard muttering about Beavercoon bait "three…" Finally, Gibby turned his finger toward his own chest and looked accusingly at Freddie. "FOUR people."

Freddie tugged his fingers through the front of his hair in exasperation. "Ravished? Who says that?" Freddie puffed his lips out, whishing he was in any other situation than the one he was actually in. Like down at the Lake with Sam, recreating their most recent 'argument'. Only, with less clothing involved. Yeah, he really wouldn't mind _that_ situation.

"Sometimes when I can't sleep, I read my mother's collection of tawdry romance novels." Gibby said in a matter of fact tone, using his marshmallow roasting wand to draw lines in the dirt.

"Oh well _that's_ normal." Freddie scoffed and then scowled as Gibby flicked dirt toward him. "Tawdry?" He crinkled his nose and Gibby seemed unaffected.

The resident Shirtless Wonder was secure in his ability to decipher the female psyche and he owed it all to his mother's racy romance novels.

"Look, judging from that display you put on earlier, if you don't get Sam's granny panties off of your mind, you really_ are_ going to show us all more than we ever wanted to see." Gibby chuckled. "The way I see it, you have two choices, Bud." Gibby patted a gaping Freddie on the shoulder and then continued. "You can either hook up with Sam,_ privately." _ He narrowed his eyes, letting Freddie know he did not enjoy the show he and Sam had put on. "Or, Dude, you're going to spontaneously combust!"

"I-" Freddie began, but Gibby shushed him.

"Sam isn't like most girls…"

"Ya think?" Freddie huffed. He _so_ didn't want to be having this conversation.

"Shut your pie-hole and listen. I'm _helping_ you." Gibby's eyes flickered over to Carly briefly and then he met Freddie's knowing gaze.

"You're in love with Carly, aren't you?" Freddie raised an accusing eyebrow and hoped desperately that he could change the subject.

"That's a mute point." Gibby shrugged, but his eyes seemed to gravitate back toward Carly. She was standing over Pete, hands on her hips. Freddie faintly heard her to tell Pete to stop acting like a baby. Even Carly had her limits, it seemed.

"You look at her…"Freddie started, again and Gibby was quick to cut him off.

"The same way you look at Sam? Yeah, I'm aware." Gibby sighed, but couldn't conceal his smirk as he watched Carly poke Pete with a stick. Pete was still sprawled out on the ground as if he were on his death bed.

"I don't know why it happens." Freddie's voice was barely audible.

"Neither do I." Gibby's eyes were trained on Carly. "Neither, do I, Man."

"What should we…?" Freddie harrumphed as he was cut off yet again, but not by Gibby this time. The sound of Sam's voice had his perking up and his eyes scanning for her.

"Giddy up! Giddy up!" Sam bellowed, gripping Griffin's shoulders as he carried her piggyback toward the campsite.

"Geeze, Sam! I'm going as fast as I can!" Griffin playfully grumbled. He'd been ecstatic to see her down by the lake. He'd always had a soft spot for Carly's curly haired sidekick. If he had a sister, he would have wanted her to be like Sam.

"I hate that guy." Freddie and Gibby muttered in unison, standing up to watch Sam leap from Griffin's back. Freddie felt a familiar stirring low in his stomach when he realized that Sam was still wearing his clothes.

"Lookie what I found!" Sam pointed dramatically toward Griffin, who only gave Carly a sheepish smile. "He's camping with his parents." Sam explained.

"Sam, you came back for me." Pete loudly whispered, clutching his hand to his throat as if it hurt to speak.

"You're still on the whole 'I got punched in the head thing'?" Sam asked, twitching her nose in distaste. Pete quickly shot up off the ground, a puckish grin tugging at his lips.

"I'm better now that you're here." Pete's voice had Freddie's hands clenching into fists.

Gibby watched as Sam and Carly ignored Pete and animatedly told Griffin all about the latest episode of iCarly.

Freddie idly wondered if Griffin got the memo that a leather jacket was not proper attire to wear camping. His eyes moved over to Sam. The moonlight seemed to cast an angelic glow around her golden hair and porcelain skin. The thoughts running through his mind, however, were anything but angelic. As she laughed and tossed her head from side to side in that cute manner that no one else could duplicate, he realized he'd forgotten to breathe.

Gibby slapped Freddie on the chest, causing the air to whoosh out of his lungs. He gave Freddie a few seconds to compose himself before he began with his wise words. "Spon-tan-e-ous-ly. Com-bust." Gibby spoke as if Freddie were especially slow and then clapped him on the shoulder. "Remember, you have options." And with that, Gibby was off toward the tent. Gibby probably didn't want to witness the shameless flirting that was occurring between Griffin and Carly, Freddie supposed.

A zipping thrill ran through Freddie's entire body as Sam's eyes met his from across the campsite.

"What are you doing to me, Sam?" He murmured to himself, taking his seat by the fire.

XOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOX XOXOXOX

"Psstt! Freddie Benson! Wake up!" Spencer's loud whisper had Freddie groaning and covering his ears with his free arm. As he arched forward in his sleeping bag, his eyes shot open. Sam's warm body wrapped around him had his undivided attention. Her head was rested on his chest and his strong arm was curved around her. He barely noticed Spencer, who was crouching above them and using his flashlight/toothbrush to poke Freddie in the shoulder. "Come on _Fredward_, you can mack on Sam later! I heard a Beavercoon!"

Freddie squinted up at Spencer in the dark tent. "First, you SUCK at whispering. Second, I'm not macking on Sam and third, do I even _want_ to know why you're dressed like a homeless fisherman?" Freddie's irritated whisper seemed to be lost on Spencer. Freddie had more pressing matters to attend to than a flipping Beavercoon.

"I do not _suck_ at anything, except math and _no one _is good at math…" Spencer's indignant look would have made anyone else laugh. Anyone who wasn't currently pressed up against the one girl who could send Freddie's pulse racing with only the slightest of touches. Freddie shifted uncomfortably and cursed the decision to sleep in only his boxers and undershirt. Spencer continued his poorly whispered tirade," And if _that's_ not macking, I don't know what is." Spencer pointed to Sam's small hand clutching Freddie's white undershirt. "and I don't look homeless!" Spencer tugged on the industrial suspenders that secured the fishing waders he wore.

"Why are you wearing a fake beard?" Freddie wasn't really interested, but he _had_ to ask.

Spencer righted his posture and gave Freddie an exasperated look. "So the Beavercoon doesn't recognize me! Don't you know anything?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not Beavercoon hunting with you right now…" Freddie lowered his voice as Sam began to stir in his arms. "Or ever!"

"OH, FINE!" Spencer's whisper was still not a whisper as he stepped over Pete who was sound asleep toward Freddie's and Sam's feet. "I'll take Gibby, _he_ won't let me down."

Freddie sarcastically saluted as Spencer stormed toward the other side of the spacious tent, dragging his large fishing net with him.

Turning his attention back to Sam, Freddie couldn't help but smile at how utterly sweet she looked while she slept. He glanced over to the empty space between Carly's sleeping bag and where he and Sam were currently lying. It looked as if Sam had rolled toward him in her sleep. He pivoted his head in the other direction and saw the large empty space by the wall of the tent where he'd originally fallen asleep. He must have gravitated toward her too, he mused. The feel of her warm breath heating his chest through his shirt made him thankful that from the waist down, she was still in her own sleeping bag. She was eliciting responses from his body that he wasn't fully prepared to deal with just yet.

He knew exactly _how_ he wanted to deal with those responses…but he wasn't sure that jumping her while she slept would make things less awkward between them.

Gibby's words swirled around in Freddie's head as he attempted to calm his breathing and his reaction to Sam's close proximity.

'_You have two options.'_

'_Spontaneously combust'_

'_Ravish'_

'_Hook up with Sam'_

'_Tawdry romance novels'_

'_**No one is good at math!'**_

Freddie smacked his forehead, wondering why Spencer was in his head.

"Stop jerking around, Fredweina. Mamma's trying to sleep." Sam mumbled in her sleep riddled state.

Freddie went completely still as Sam moved to lie on her back, but she managed to stay close enough that her shoulder was pressed tightly against his. He turned on his side and watched her chest and ribs move in an even staccato rhythm. She was definitely asleep.

Freddie smirked as he realized she'd known it was him, even though she wasn't conscious. He carefully reached over and pulled her toward him and let out a satisfied groan as her arm fluttered around his torso. He nuzzled his face against her shoulder and took in the scent of her hair, like he'd been longing to do for so long.

"Sleep well, Puckett." His hand slipped beneath her shirt, seeking the warm skin of her back. "We have options to discuss tomorrow."

Freddie smiled at the contented mewling sound she made as she cuddled closer toward him. His eyelids closed, but the smile remained fixed on his lips.

As he was drifting off to sleep, Freddie could have sworn he heard, off in the distance, what sounded like Spencer's patented Beavercoon mating call.

_**Oh, how I love Spencer. :)**_

**What to expect in the next chapter:**

**Freddie actually **_**does**_** mack on Sam!**

**Pete **_**mysteriously**_** goes missing!**

**The Gibby/Carly/ Griffin love triangle ensues!**

**Oh, and Gibby quotes more trashy romance novels because it makes me giggle when he does.**

**Be prepared for assertive Freddie to make an appearance in chapter six…he's getting kind of restless! Ha-ha **


End file.
